


she kissed me on my new futon

by radiowrittenheart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Humanized, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just want you,” Grace admitted. “Nothing else. I mean-” She sighed, letting her girlfriend lay on top of her; Coco was so tiny, so petite, like a china doll. Grace was afraid to break the other woman - whether it be with a brash attitude, so many vulgarities, everything that made Grace who she was. “-I like you. I really, really like you, y’know.”</p><p>Coco’s pale face was tinted with a blush as she placed a kiss on Grace’s freckled nose. “I really, really like you too,” she laughed.</p><p>“Good,” Grace said. “Because I ain’t letting you go anytime soon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	she kissed me on my new futon

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know of Grace Manewitz, she's the secretary from "Rarity Takes Manehattan" - and I fully characterized her in my FIMFiction story "Misadventures in Manehattan" which features her & Coco as besties.
> 
> But because of my guilty pleasure of shipping these two, here goes nothing.
> 
> Warning: they be humans and there's enough fluff to fill a pillow.  
> {title is a lyric from I Can Lift a Car by Walk The Moon}

She was both exhausted and exhilarated. Grace didn’t want to go work, ever, but especially not now. Not when she was tangled up in blankets and pillows and _oh, would you look at that, she wasn’t alone…_

...she hadn’t been alone for the past few nights now. She was grateful for that. So very grateful.

A yawn slipped past Grace’s lips as she attempted to stretch. The couch was definitely not the ideal place to spend the night, but it wasn’t as if the bed was any bigger - plus her snoring companion took up more room than necessary. Yet it wasn’t exactly an annoyance.

“Hey,” Grace said, her voice a little gravelly from just waking up. “Hey. Wake up.”

She nudged the other woman who was tangled up with her, and it took a few nudges - maybe a few shoves too, along with a mumbled threat of flipping the couch over, but Coco’s eyes fluttered open. Their blueness mimicked the early morning sky, and she sheepishly grinned.

“Hey,” she murmured.

Grace laughed softly. Now, she really didn’t want to go to work-

“You’re frikkin’ adorable, you know that?”

Coco blushed. “You tell me that every morning,” she retorted.

Grace grinned. “Well, consider this the best wake-up call ever,” she declared.

It took a moment of shifting around, knocking off a few pillows, maybe a blanket too, but they stayed together. Not as one, just as together. They were just so, and they loved it.

One might even assume they loved each other. They did, or something close to it.

They had readjusted into a much more comfortable position; Coco curled up into Grace’s side, her head on the other woman’s chest, Grace’s slender hands made for writing running through Coco’s short hair, and the two of them staring up at the ceiling - and occasionally, each other.

“You think we could stay in bed all day?” Grace spoke up, with her famous sly smirk.

“I’d love to, actually,” Coco practically whispered. She giggled when she noticed Grace’s golden eyes go wide. “But it’s not practical.”

“Screw practical,” Grace snorted. “I just wanna get some sleep.”

“What about me?” Coco teased.

Grace chuckled, placing a kiss on top of her girlfriend’s head. “I wouldn’t wanna stay in bed all day if you weren’t here,” she said, as softly as her scratchy, rolling voice would let her. “Come on-” She practically whined. “-call in sick for us. We can stay here.”

Coco raised an eyebrow, almost skeptically.

“I just want you,” Grace admitted. “Nothing else. I mean-” She sighed, letting her girlfriend lay on top of her; Coco was so tiny, so petite, like a china doll. Grace was afraid to break the other woman - whether it be with a brash attitude, so many vulgarities, everything that made Grace who she was. “-I like you. I really, really like you, y’know.”

Coco’s pale face was tinted with a blush as she placed a kiss on Grace’s freckled nose. “I really, really like you too,” she laughed.

“Good,” Grace said. “Because I ain’t letting you go anytime soon.”

For a split second, Coco was going to retaliate with something of a smart remark, until she burst into laughter upon being showered with tickles and kisses everywhere all at once. Her and Grace dared to fall off of the couch a few times, but they always managed to catch each other-

-and they were back to where they started. Tangled to each other, foreheads pressed together, barely there from sweet embraces…

“Grace?” Coco practically trilled.

“Yeah?” Grace muttered, as she occupied herself with kissing Coco’s neck.

“It’s Saturday.”

There was a brief yell of joy, and Grace may have been a little too excited at the realization because her sudden jolt caused both women to tumble onto the hardwood floor, wincing and laughing.

“Sorry,” Grace grumbled. “Fuck-” She coughed out a laugh. “That was dumb of me.”

“It was very, very dumb of you,” Coco retorted, managing a smirk. “But that’s okay.”

“Good to know… hey, Coco?”

“Yes, Grace?”

“I’m too lazy to move.”

Coco smiled, placing a kiss on the corner of Grace’s jawline. “You’re not the only one,” she teased.

They went back to cuddling. Same thing, different place. Didn’t matter. It never did with them. They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
